The Keep:Awarded: Purplatypus, +1 to Tier 4 - 2015-04-19
Wiki Username: Purplatypus HabitRPG Name: Purplatypus 'UID: '''809d8b43-07a1-49ab-9bb5-ad3ba461688d Major Contributions (''For major contributions, please provide a link to the wiki page, followed by the details of your contribution to that page within the following table:) Other Contributions (You can detail other general/minor contributions here:) *Numerous minor edits for spelling, grammar, formatting, capitalization (mostly of HabitRPG terms like "Daily"), wording/style, spacing, adding and fixing links, etc. *Fixed LOTS (probably close to 200?) of links to point directly to pages rather than redirects. **This included making sure each link pointed to an appropriate place and sometimes instead linking somewhere better than where they previously redirected to. **I also noticed that many Avatar and Profile links were pointing to sections on the User page which were not appropriate in context, created actual pages for both of these in response to this problem, and sorted through links to both the page itself and User to make sure everything was pointing to the correct one **Following creation of Rest in the Inn page, went through links to Tavern page and changed the appropriate oens to new page *Smallish updates to reflect changes in the site: **Orb of Rebirth and Rewards: updated info on item store unlock **Achievements: updated description and availability for Adoring Friends **Header: added ascending/descending option for sorting party members **All 4 templates for Winter 2013-14 gear: updated availability to reflect WW ending **Help: removed "Show Tour" description (no longer under help) **All the pet quest pages: removed "twice" in description of unlocking purchasable eggs **Template:Equipment Table Code: updated with Spring 2015 gear **Moderators: replaced screenshot of Tavern Talk to show new moderator list; updated corresponding caption **Key to the Kennels: added that "release both" option is now free if you have triad bingo *Fixing misinformation/mistakes: **Quests, The Iron Knight, and Rooster Rampage: corrected values for GP and XP rewards **HabitRPG Quests Trello: corrected info on random encounters--they only award XP, not GP **HabitRPG Trivia Questions: moved question that referenced wiki out of main-site-only section; fixed name of Back-To-School Advice Challenge and Ghost Stag; decapitalized hex identifiers **Buff: clarified that the word "buffed" appears when hovering over the buff arrow, not level number *Other: *Gold Points: added that you can hover over display to see your exact gold amount *Index: removed broken link to a deleted page; added several new pages at various points *HabitRPG SitePass: Cleaned up description slightly, updated version info *HabitRPG User Data Display: Put Habit History and Dailies History in separate bullet points; added Skills and Buffs feature *Habits: mentioned that more difficult negative Habits cause more damage *Guilds Guide: added Wizards of the Wiki guild *Health Potions: replaced image with infobox *Inventory: added more Market items that can be obtained without gems *Keeping Parties Motivated: suggested use of tiling backgrounds; removed overly-specific language about challenges *Glossary: added entry for Backers *Grand Galas: changed "References" sub-heading to "External Links" heading for more consistency with other pages, and so it doesn't look like a subsection of "Game Features Introduced"; added info on end dates/duration of grand galas *The Killer Bunny: fixed achievement name (had accidentally been left as Escape the Cave Creature); added promotional art and external link to Trello card *Script Credits: added Killer Bunny credit *Seasonal Shop: expanded intro; added egg hunt *Cheating: added using skills as a way to avoid death *Egg Hunt: Reworded intro to be less repetitive and to mention Seasonal Shop *Establishing Your Tasks: undid heading edit by another user that made heading less relevant to content *Play to Win, Not Pay to Win: clarified rewards difference between quests that do and don't require gem purchase *Mount Fade Out Extension: Rewrote intro sentence to resemble other wiki intro sentences and include links; moved usage instructions from Installation to Usage *Mounts: removed spoiler code for food preferences; info isn't particularly spoilery and is included in nearby image caption anyway *Mustaine's Milestone Mashing Morningstar: mentioned The Iron Knight (the quest that actually gives this as a reward) in addition to A Stern Talking-To (the beginning of the questline) Category:The Knights Chambers